Gundam Seed: Athrun Has a Brother
by SKAM
Summary: Arthren Zala is well... very weird. He is often mistaken for random things and few people get to know him. But he will get his twin brother to notice him even if it kills him...and everyone else
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed Athrun has a brother!

My Dear Sweet Ramie's:  
There isn't a day that I do not think of you. I need you so much and it hurts when we are apart. I've been holding these feelings for so long and I can no longer stand pursuing your ship in hopes of shooting them down. Please, don't make me suffer. I need you so-

"Ah!" Mwu La Flaga shouted as he saw the Gundam Blitz shooting missiles at him. "Can't someone write a love letter around here!" He clicks away on his keyboard to save his letter so he could bring his guns back on and started firing away at his enemy.

He and the rest of the crew have now been pursued by ZAFT for over a year now. And he was rather tired of all it, that's why he was now writing this love letter. Sure most people would find him evil for doing this but, WHO CARES! I mean they never cared about me, Arthren Zala, Athrun Zala's twin brother. I wrote everything down and taped it but I lost the tape, now I am left with only my words.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my mobile armor?" Mwu La Flaga asked as he looked at the boy.

"Hey someone noticed me! Oh, and I am Arthren Zala, Athrun Zala's brother." Arthren puffed out his chest with identity.

"I heard you the first time, kid." Mwu said annoyed as he brought his keyboard to type again.

"Ah, as you can see we are twins." he pointed out.

"I've never met Athrun."

"Ah! Watch out!" Arthren shrieked as gun cannon shout from the Eurasia class fired. "With a big explosion to the mobile armor I was sucked out into space. Hitting a near by Gundam, the Strike. It hurt, a lot I must say!"

"Ah!" Kira screamed as he saw a creature hit the outside of his Gundam. "Captain! I got a huge bug on my wind shield!"

Badigrul shouted threw the intercom, "Ensign Yamato, how many times must I tell you, there are no bugs in space!"

As I, Arthren Zala slid down the cockpit I grabbed a loose peace of metal. Yanking it free my last choice to not be thrown into space I grabbed onto the wires.

Kira yelped in pain as electricity started swarm into the cockpit. Badgirul started to have a heart attack as she looked at the damage reports of the strike. With a horrible BEEEEEEEEEEP in the system controls Kira stopped getting shocked to death and was left in the darkness.

10 Minutes Later

"Wow… that was close…" Sai sighed as he watched the 4 enemy pilots retreat.

"I still don't know how we made it…" their captain murmured.  
"Well, I, Arthren Zala shall tell you." I said proudly.

Ramie's paused. "Damn we got to really move Flay's room, she snores so loud…" she complained.

Tolle blinked. "Since when was Flay able to snore words? Maybe if we listen we can get black mail!" Everyone began to listen trying to make out the words. 

I sighed, For I, Arthren Zala have always been mistaken for other things but still… them thinking I'm Flay snoring is better than nothing… "When Kira Yamato's Strike went out of commission with the space bug yanking out all the important wires as I slid off into outer space I hit the Zaft Gundam Aegis, distracting it into the nearby Gundams Dual and Buster damaging him. It was nice for a few moments since get to see Athrun Zala my twin brother. After that Crusade must have told them to retreat."

"Wow… Flay has quit an imagination." Sai pointed out.

"Where's Lieutenant La Flaga?" Badarul pointed out.

So… please don't think of me of a freak when I say I love you. Ramie's.

Commander Raul La Crusade.

"I'm so… proud!" Mwu exclaimed not realizing that he was being towed in by the Aegis and the Blitz.

Ramies slapped her forehead as she saw one of her best pilot being towed by zaft. "Why the hell did let himself get captured?" she yelled. "Do you really think he would do that? Badgirul asked. Ramies glared at her. "On second thought… yeah, he would."

"Uh… you have call from Mechanics." Meer pointed out.

"Can't you see we are busy." Badarul snapped at her.

"But its important its dealing with Kira."

All the engineers were tugging on Kira as he screamed his allusions of me Arthren Zala. "There is a huge bug in outer space I tell you! He'll kill us all!" he shrieked in horror.

Ramie's slapped her forehead, "Send him to the medical ward." she sighed in shame of her crew. The last few shrieks from Kira echoed the room as he heard her order.

By the time Mwu realized he was towed in by zaft he had his letter all typed up and ready to go, hoping it would save his ass from being killed. Dearka grabbed him by the collar as soon as the cockpit was opened.

Mwu gave him a cheesy grin as the ugly face glared at him. "Ummm…….. Here… ummm… its for your commander." he squeaked.

Dearka blinked, rather confused. "Hey guys come here, this idiots got a letter."

"A well written letter." Mwu corrected. Dearka glared at him. "Or garbage. Don't hurt me!"

Athrun pushed Dearka out of the way and took the letter. "My dear Raul La Crusade…" he mumbled on reading the modified letter that Mwu did just before capture with paper, paste, and a pen to read word the names.

Yzak snorted in disgust as he read over Athrun's shoulder. "What the hell is this crap?"

"What do you have on your face?" Mwu asked suspiciously. Yzak looked at him with a death glare. "It's right here," he said as he ran his finger from his nose across the cheek bone.

Yzak lunged forward, trying to strangle Mwu. "I'll kill the bastard"  
"Now, now Yzak, no more of your "friendly urges." Dearka said as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown into the fight.

Nicol brought me, Arthren Zala, Athrun's twin brother, popcorn. "how's it going? Enjoying the show?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." we sat together on the sofa watching the fight.  
"Hey…" Mwu crawled out. "Can I have some popcorn."

Yzak grabbed him by the leg and drags him back to the fight. "No! You idiot, we're not done yet!" Mwu let out a horrible scream as he was jumped on by both Yzak and Dearka. "Brand 'em!"

"With what?" Dearka asked with venom in his voice.

"With this metal I'm going to heat up!" Isaac let out an evil laugh. Mwu cries of horrible cry.

"Nicol, fire up the after burner!" Dearka ordered.

"Brandings a bit much." he said.

"I shall do it!" Arthren shouted as he jumped in a Gundam and fired it up.

Mwu, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and even Athrun and Raul Crusade from the a other room eyes opened in shock as the Gundam fired up and went backwards destroying everything in its path. Mwu sighed in relief for not getting branded. Until it fell from the sky, branding him.

"NO! The worst thing that can happen! I'm Zaft Branded!"

Evil Laughs came from Yzak and Dearka. "Shall we write it out?" Dearka asked Yzak.

"You wouldn't dare." Mwu cried.

"Good idea, Dearka." Yzak grinned evilly. More evil laughs and screams of pain.

"I'm sorry sir." Athrun apologized to the rather pissed Raul La Crusade. "I don't quite know how my Gundams foot came through your wall. But I will find the ones that did this and punish them as you wish. Will it be the cell?"

"No!" Raul La Crusade gritted his teeth. "Bring them to my room. And I shall deal with them! I've been waiting for this." he snickered.

Athrun swept dropt, afraid of what he might do. "I shall find them." he turned and left.

Kira ran out of the hanger as several people chased him, trying to catch him. Coming around a corner and dived into a nearby room. Breathing hard he tried to catch his breath when he saw the spawn of Satan, Flay herself! "Ahhh! He screamed as the scary woman approached. He dashed out of the room running into a nearby mechanic.

"I got him!" he shouted.

"I'll gladly come! Just get me away from her!" he screamed. The men started to move him slowly.

"Kira where are you going?" Flay asked.

"Holy crap! Get me out of here!" he yelled as he ushered his captors to go walk faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

"My… butt… is…. IN PAIN!" exclaimed Mwu as he rubbed him butt as he laid in his cell.

Arthren grabs a microphone out of thin air. "So… how does it feel being zaft branded multiple times?"

"Hey? Where did you come from?" Mwu pauses then pointed. "Hey, you're the guy that invaded my cockpit."

"Yes I was, now answer the question." Arthren persisted.

"It hurt. Now get me out of here damn it!" Mwu yelled. "Okay!" Arthren smiled.

Mwu got out and sighed in relief before he was to begin his escape. "Hey!" Yzak yelled from the door way.

"Ah! Its scare face and his ugly henchmen!" Mwu shrieked.

"What did you call me!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm way better looking than Yzak!" Dearka muttered.

"That's it lets brand 'em on the other cheek." Yzak yelled as he and Dearka charged.

"Let me back in! Let me back in!" Mwu cried.

Arthren laughed form inside the cell. "As long as let me out!"

"Deal!" Mwu took the keys and kicked Arthren out and locked himself in.

From the other side of the bars Dearka and Yzak yelled, "You just wait until we get in there!"

"You can't." Mwu said cockily. "I got the keys." he laughed as he spun the keys around his finger accidentally letting them go.

Yzak grabbed the keys and smiled evilly. "Its branding time ass whole!"

Raul Le Crusade cleared his throat. "What is going on?"

The two straiten up and saluted him. "Nothing, sir." the two said innocently. Yzak tossed the keys into the trash can when his commander wasn't looking.

And the sound of the clank of the keys it brought his attention back, "What was that?"

"Sir, I think it was him." Dearka pointed to Mwu.

"What!" Mwu started to protest. But was cut off by Yzak's evil glare that said he was going to kill him. "It was me, I'm sorry. I can't help my fidgeting problem." 

Raul didn't pay any attention to Mwu, "We will be attacking the legged ship soon. So get ready to attack."

The two saluted their commander and left leaving Mwu with Arthren. Mwu slumped up against his cell looking at Arthren who was just staring up at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?" Mwu asked.

"Nothing…" he answered.

Mwu looked at the garbage can to see that the keys hadn't fallen in. "Go get the keys." he demanded to Arthren.

"No." he said.

"I got candy." he bribed.

"Wheee! Okay." he said skipping to the trash can. "Here ya go. Where's the candy?"

Mwu unlocked the door, "I only got a piece of gum."

"Aw… Oh well." he took it.

He runs zigzagging around the ship. Not paying attention falls off a corridor. Catching himself on a pipe he looks down. "Long way up… uh down… how about both." He looks up to see he is hanging off the horns of a Gundam. "Oh shit and holy-" he was cut of as it lunched off into outer space.

"Ah!" is all he managed to say as he went into the airless space.

Mwu slide down to the cockpit and began to slam on it. "What the hell?" Yzak stopped and opened the cockpit to find Mwu jump on him. In all the cluster they hit the close button and broke it.

"Get off me you faggot!" Yzak yelled.

"What's going on Yzak?" Dearka asked over the intercom.

"He jumped on me!" he shrieked.

"Who jumped on you?" Athrun asked.

"I did Mwu La Fllaga!" Mwu confessed. "Wait no!"

"Oh no manly urges!" Dearka said disgusted.

Athrun busted up laughing and Nicol commented, "Let's not inform the humane society!" Everyone laughed except Yzak and Mwu.

Yzak was flung behind the seat and Mwu took over. But before he could do anything Yzak jumped and pushed the eject button. The Mwu and his seat flew hitting the legged ship.

Ramies and everyone else shrieked as they saw him hit the window. "Is that Commander La Fllaga?"

"It appears so." Badarul added.

Mwu slowly moved his head and glared at the Dual. He then smiled and flipped him off.

"That ungrateful bastard just flipped us off captain." said Badarul.

"Sai! Hit the window wipers!" Ramies commanded.

With a wipe, Mwu was lunched into the earths atmosphere.

Dearka realized that Yzak was struggling to get out of the atmosphere. "I shall save you!" he lunches himself out of his cockpit and lands on the screen. With that impact on Yzak's Gundam it went out of control. He was so surprised he let go of his controls and they went into a crash landing towards earth.

"Did Dearka just eject himself onto the dual?" Athrun asked.

"I think he did. They probably don't want to be found, you know with all those manly urges." Nicol added.

"Do they really have those?" Athrun questioned.

"I hope not. But lets not go check." Nicol said. "Hey we're the only ones left!" he exclaimed.

From an intercom Arthren yelled, "I shall be your new pilot!"

"It's settled." Athrun said. "Whoever you are got to be smarter than Dearka."

"YAY! ATHRUN MY BROTHER AKNOWLEDGES ME!" Arthren yelled/squeaked for joy.

"My god though," Athrun began to add. "You sure do sound like a dying animal of some sort."

"NO!" he cried.

Mean while on earth

"You ass-wipe!" Yzak yelled at the now tied up Dearka. "Why in the hell did you try and hump my Gundam!"

"I didn't! I try to save you!" Dearka explained.

"Right manly urges just kicked in once you saw my Gundam in action!" Yzak accused him.

"You're the one with the other guy in your cockpit"  
"That's not what it sounded like!"

"Sure it wasn't you homo-bastard!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Yzak yelled as he bashed himself into Dearka.

"Not the manly urges!" Dearka screamed.

"You sick bastard this isn't what you think it is!" Yzak socked him in the mouth. "Here's proof!"

3 days later

"I'm so hungry I can't kill you!" Yzak complained by there pathetic fire made by a twig.

Dearka sitting by his bomb fire. "I'm not!"

Yzak looks up, "When did you start that?"

"… uh… don't know it sort of came to me by a worthless mother of mine."

"What?"

"My mother was a natural!" Dearka cried.

"What does that have to do with the fire you built?"

"Oh that's what you asks! I built it yesterday." Yzak sneezed putting out his fire and went to Dearka's. "Want some squirrel?"

Yzak took it and began to eat. That's when they heard a horrible moan. "Dearka, was that you?"

"Eh… no. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Nothing."

"…moan…"

"AHHH!" they both shrieked hugging each other for security.

"Get away from me you fag!" Yzak yelled as he pushed Dearka and he tripped and fell over someone.

"What the hell! Your the one who hugged me and did I just trip over some one" Dearka yelled. He paused and looks down to see something black and creepy. "AHH!" he screamed and hid behind Yzak clinging to him.

"Get off me!" Yzak yelled. "It's just that one guy!"

"The one from your cockpit!"

"Yes, that one. Also the prisoner."

Mwu climbed out of the bushes, "I am not this prisoner!" he shouted. He grabbed a leaf trying to hide his face. "I am Raul le Cruse."

"Nice try." Yzak said.

"Damn it!" Mwu yelled as he threw down his leaf.

"Do you really think we would fall for that?" Dearka asked.

"Yes. Or I wouldn't have tried. You are a couple of dumb asses."

Dearka lunged forward knocking him threw another set of bushes. The two stared like a dear in the headlights when a semi-truck almost ran them over.

"Oh my god I thought I was going to die!" Mwu panted.

"A road stupid."

"A road?" Yzak poked his head out. "okay that wasn't there a few minutes ago!"

The three got up and looked around to see a sign sticking out of the ground. "Orb, 50 miles." Mwu read. "Well see ya. I'm off to orb!" he began to walk off.

"Should we follow?" Dearka asked Yzak.

"Anything is better than stuck here with you!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own nothing:b

"Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order." Yzak said rudely to the earth federation soldiers.

Mwu pushed him out of the way, "Hiya! You wouldn't happen to have a G-X342 with you?" They stared at him blankly. Mwu cleared his voice, "I mean… TAKE ME WITH YOU!" These two are mean to me"

"Oh shut it you fag no one cares" Dyarca said as he through food at Mwu. (and no this is not going to end well) Mwu snapped around, pulled out a gun and shot Dearka.

Yzak mouth falls open and gets down on his knees. "Don't kill me!" he shrieked. "Don't kill me like the dumb ass that lays on the floor."

Dearka rolls over and sputtered, "Don't let Yzak get my body…" Yzak lunges onto him.

The earth federation soldiers stare at each other, "Screw this we're going to Burger King." they walk off.

Mwu shouts, "Don't go to Wendy's!" In the background Yzak accidentally kills Dearka. "Eww…" Gets out the spatula to scrape the remains of Dearka. "You really killed him!"

Yzak glares at him then looks at the mangle body. "NO!" It was a very dramatic time.

And that's where I come in, me Arthren Zala! It was a cold black day, even though we were in the tropics and the temperature was at uncomfortable 105 degrees. I found myself comforting Yzak as he cried his horrible cries.

"Bull shit." Yzak hits Arthren. "Mwu's the one crying!"

Mwu shouts, "I'm not crying!" then he starts sobbing. "He was like a really evil brother to me…"

Arthren rubs his head, "Then what really did happen? I must have documented this wrong!"

_Flashback _

"_Hello welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order." Yzak said with no enthusiasm. _

_Mwu pushes him out of the way. "Hiya. How's it going. You've been here long? I mean… you're Earth Federation Soldiers aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_Yzak and Dearka start to plan as the Mwu pulls one of the soldiers to him. "Help me! I'm with a really uberly ugly person and one that has manly urges!"_

_Dearka pushes Mwu out of the way. "I'm not ugly!" he starts shooting at the earth federation soldiers. "DIE!" Dearka gets shot in the arm and Yzak continues there shooting war thingy. _

_End of Flashback_

"So…" Arthren said. "Who are we burying?"

Mwu looks up. "Who are we burying?"

They pull off the plastic cover. "It's Ronald McDonald!"

Mwu sniffles, "I always liked that guy. That means Dearka's ALIVE!"

"YES!" Yzak cheers.

Dearka comes out of the bathroom and Yzak hugs him, "Yzak I already told you, I'm not that way."

Yzak punches him across the face and sent him flying to the outside-ness. Yzak with his pissed-off-person-like reflexes lounges into the air after Dearka.

Mwu: It's a bird.

Arthren: It's plane.

Dearka from the sky somewhere : No it's a very pissed off Yzak!

Mwu: Are you sure its not Ronald Mcdonalds revengeful spirit.

Dearka on the ground being strangled: No, no, its Yzak.

Arthren: I knew it!

Mwu blinks, "My butt hurts. And you said it was a plane."

Yzak drags a now very strangled Dearka. "WTF! Athrun!" Yzak being as slow as he is noticed Arthren's keen likeness to Athrun. ( author: okay I lied… I realized that he should have said that sooner… like two chapters ago… but alas… this is cheap comedy so anything goes!)

Arthren puffs out his chest, "I am Arthren Zala, Athrun Zala's twin brother!"

Mwu look at Arthren suspiciously, "You're that kid in my cockpit and the kid who taunted me with the keys…"

"Yep. And why do you always look suspicious?"

"How did you get here?" Mwu continued his interrogation.

_Flashback #2_

_Athrun stood in front of a huge crowd accepting an award. "Thank you everyone for this award. I never thought that I would get the most valuable henchmen from my commander Rau le Krueze." (author: I think changing the spelling of the char clone is becoming a tradition. But after this it will be forever Rau Le Crueset!)_

_Arthren was stomping his foot. "I love my brother, but my god he is the most boring and sensitive person I've met!"_

_Nicol looked at him, "What are you going to do?"_

To be continued


End file.
